The present invention relates to a Data Format Description Language (DFDL) and particularly to a generating tool of a DFDL schema.
The Data Format Description Language (DFDL) is a specification for the description of a text data format and a binary data format.
A technical implementation has emerged so far to make use of a DFDL schema for converting unstructured data into structured data conforming to the DFDL specification, or for converting structured data conforming to the DFDL specification into unstructured data. Generation of the DFDL schema has become increasingly important along with a growing number of applications of the DFDL. The DFDL schema consists of a logic schema and DFDL annotations. There is a tool for generating the DFDL schema manually in the prior art, but this tool may be rather demanding for a user. For example, the user may be required to create the logic schema manually according to sample data and to add the corresponding DFDL annotations to the logic schema. Accordingly, the user may be required to be familiar with both the semantics of the sample data and the DFDL specification. This may present a significant challenge to the user.